


潮风亭

by Jabber81



Series: AiEsu [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jabber81/pseuds/Jabber81
Summary: 美丽喵。pwp车一发完。潮风亭一夜情，我雷我自己，写给我导师祝她生日快乐
Series: AiEsu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539712
Kudos: 12





	潮风亭

换上一身东洋的装束，混迹在黄金港熙熙攘攘的人群中，便没有人会发现他的身份——至少直到艾默里克在旅店房间门口被打晕前，他都是这样天真地以为的。  
现今伊修加德政局基本稳定，复兴计划的实施也走上了正轨，露琪亚和其他骑士团成员都希望他能借此机会休息一下，离开伊修加德到别处去度假。对于这些出生入死的伙伴，艾默里克没什么好怀疑的，没过几日就乘上了去远东之国的船只。  
他自以为将行踪隐藏得很好，熟料没过半天，满城消息灵通的商人和别国的探子都得到了情报，一名身份不凡、长相显眼的黑发精灵近来暂居在黄金港，白天四处闲逛，傍晚在潮风亭小酌两杯，夜晚回旅店就寝，就连行走的路线都被人摸得一清二楚。当事人还被蒙在鼓里，甚至房间门口被突如其来的重击敲打在后颈上时，他还在想，伊修加德圣座要是也像这样繁华，那该多好啊。

艾默里克恢复意识后，用了很长一段时间察觉他正在自己的房间里，身下是他睡过几天的床榻。但视线被黑布阻隔，睁大眼睛也只能勉强辨认出一丝光亮，双手则被绑在头顶。  
“醒了？”头顶传来陌生的人声，“真没想到竟然如此轻易地得手。亏你还是伊修加德的一把手，就这么点本事吗？”  
身份被识破令艾默里克感到不安。“你想干什么？”  
不速之客发出颇为得意的大笑。艾默里克感觉到来人凑到他跟前，一只手抬起他的下巴。“抓住你，赎金自然要多少有多少。只可惜比起钱，我对别的东西更感兴趣。”男人凑近艾默里克的耳边轻轻吹气，同时顺着他敞开的领口向下摸去，“你想知道是什么吗？”  
感官迟缓如艾默里克此时才注意到，他的衣襟已经在昏迷时完全被解开了。赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中，被此人一把抓住，一面调笑他看上去细皮嫩肉的，身材还真不赖。失去视觉让所有的触感被放大，也令人更加难耐，他试着挣扎一下，不但完全无法阻止在上半身肆意游走的双手，反而勒得手腕生疼，只能忍住不适，任由恶徒在他的手臂和胸腹上抚摸揉捏。房间里一定是点燃了有催情作用的熏香，艾默里克想，否则无法解释为什么呼吸道仿佛被空气灼伤，体温像是要将大脑融化一般升高。  
“……够了，为什么要做这种事！”艾默里克出声喝止，连声音已经变得沙哑起来，显得毫无底气。男人嗤笑一声，完全没把他的话放在眼里，伸手抚上了那根已经变硬的东西。  
“嘴上这么凶，这不是老老实实地竖起来了吗？”  
艾默里克还想反驳，被套弄两下就说不出话来了，只会不住喘气。男人似乎对这种事极为擅长，不一会儿转而揉弄底下的两颗囊袋，在艾默里克反应过来前，顶端就被纳入一个温暖湿润的腔内。男人正在舔他的肉棒这件事过于冲击，舌头反复拨弄马眼，冠状沟也被细心地抚慰，罪魁祸首还刻意舔出咕啾咕啾的响声。射精的冲动立刻一阵阵传来，艾默里克必须用尽意志力才能不释放在他销魂的嘴里，全然无暇再反抗了。  
等到男人终于玩够了，将他的性器从嘴里撤出，如果艾默里克此时能清晰看见眼前的景象，他就会发现他的那根玩意已经憋得紫红，俨然一副濒临射精的模样，上面沾满晶亮的液体，既有口水也有他自己的前液。艾默里克松了口气，同时又感到有些遗憾。  
“真乖，”男人拨开他已经湿透的刘海，亲吻他的额头，“很快就让你射出来。但在这之前，你得先把我伺候舒服了。”

艾默里克此刻才明白了什么是真正的酷刑。绑架他的犯人正跨坐在他的腰上，抓住他的肩膀，一手握着他的性器抵在某个柔软的入口。有过不少经验的总骑士长自然知道那是什么，只是那处似乎已经被开发过，轻而易举地含住了性器的顶端。艾默里克只觉得那个穴口像是活物一般吮吸着他，又湿又热，在不断主动吞入时紧致的内壁夹得他直抽气。  
偏偏强奸犯的动作悠哉游哉，吞进去半寸便停下来，手撑在他的胸膛上歇息。偶尔传来一阵水声，艾默里克听出那是他在撸动自己的性器。  
“别再装出一副矜持的样子了，你明明爽得不行——被强奸都能兴奋，还真是让人叹为观止。”男人的声音听上去已经到达了极限，尽管还没有整根吃下去，他已经开始小幅度地上下摆动腰肢，不断用肉穴套弄粗长的肉棒。他的水多得不可思议，插得越久越湿润，随着他上下吞吐的动作发出噗哧的响声，爱液从两人相连处滴落下来，将艾默里克的小腹打湿了一片。  
“呼……好硬，一定憋了很久吧。莫非是因为你老婆满足不了你，才顶着这副欲求不满的脸满街跑吗？”  
“不是的……请不要这样说……“  
“那你倒是说说看，我和你老婆哪个操起来更爽？”  
这家伙……艾默里克深吸一口气，努力忽略掉下半身爽得令人头皮发麻的快感，用最后的理智回答他的问题。“……你。是你操起来比较爽。”  
说完他的肩膀被人狠狠咬了一口，疼得艾默里克差点萎下去，含住他的肉穴却在不断挤压他，让他痛苦地继续硬挺着。“继续讲。怎么个爽法？”  
“唔……你吸得我很舒服，小穴咬着我不放，里面也又紧又热，光是插进去我就快射了……水也很多，我的妻子就没有你那么骚，还经常十天半个月不回家，把我一个人留在伊修加德。想见他一面比登天还难，也从不写信回家，要不是知道他人在黄金港，我也不会来这里，没想到却被你绑架……“他越讲越委屈，似乎还带上了一丝哭腔。  
坐在他身上，后穴里还含着他的玩意的男人僵住了。半晌过后，一声熟悉的咆哮在房间里响起：  
“艾默里克！！“  
埃斯蒂尼安没想到他从一开始就暴露了。原本从尾随艾默里克的不法分子手中救下他后，打算稍微戏弄一下这个毫无防人之心的小少爷，弄巧成拙大概就是指现在这种情况。他想从艾默里克身上爬起来，慌忙之中忘记那根性器还插在他体内，腰一软趴了回去，肉棒被整根吞下的感觉过于刺激，埃斯蒂尼安的变声已经解除，但此时除了呻吟什么话都说不出。还未等他缓过来，一双手掐住他的腰侧，在他体内抽插起来。  
“你……什么时候……”  
不敢置信地看着艾默里克，但已经被插得浑身发软，一再丢盔卸甲的埃斯蒂尼安已经不想再思考他是何时解开束缚的了。从前不是没有领教过这名政客的心机，却总是自以为是地将恋人视作充满理想主义的单纯男人，最后落得自讨苦吃的下场。就连蒙住眼睛的布条也被扯掉，那双正深深凝视埃斯蒂尼安的漂亮蓝色眼睛里，沉淀着令人感到心惊的情欲，此时的白发精灵却无法移开视线。  
最后艾默里克抱着他换了个姿势，在大开大合的抽插中射在了他体内，微凉的精液浇得埃斯蒂尼安颤抖起来，哆嗦着同时高潮了。恍惚间他的恋人抚摸他的头发，亲吻他鬓角的汗水，温柔地舔舐早已变得通红的耳尖。  
“虽然我不想否认，你偶尔主动的样子我很喜欢，但是——答应我，下次不要说不擅长的台词了，好吗？“  
龙骑士用尽最后的力气，一拳揍在他脸上。

傍晚的潮风亭二楼，一个长相显眼的黑发精灵引起了众人的注目。这些天来，他算不上这里的稀客，但今天格外惹眼的是他的腿上坐着一名女服务生。她把脸埋进精灵的胸膛，旁人只能看到通红的耳尖，不断颤抖的肩膀和一头漂亮的白色长发。仔细听的话，偶尔还能听到几句对话：  
“……烤鱿鱼也不行，少吃一点。”  
“你以为是为什么！还不是你害的！”  
但有心人在瞧见女性的背影时，便已经开始疑惑了：这不是前几天来店里打工，被老板娘琴风分配到潮风亭顶楼站着的那名龙骑士吗？喏，店门口那块牌子还在呢——“艾欧泽亚龙骑士，来店消费即可近距离参观”。


End file.
